1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a beam steering apparatus, a method of driving the beam steering apparatus, and a spatial information acquisition apparatus using the beam steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of obtaining spatial information by measuring a distance by using light or by scanning an object is, for example, a light detection and ranging (LiDAR) technique. There is a mechanical method and a non-mechanical method of controlling a direction of a beam incident from a light source in the LiDAR. A mechanical beam steering method rotates some machine parts, using a motor to control a direction of a beam. A non-mechanical beam steering method is, for example, a method of using a micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) mirror.